Get'em out Ron!
by captainkodak1
Summary: A tall tree, a cat, and Ron.  What could happen?


**Get'em out Ron!**

By Captainkodak1

Kim and Ron were heading for the park from Kim's home. Ron had shown up early for a good breakfast courtesy of Mrs. Possible. It was Saturday and they had the whole day free just to themselves. Both of them were wearing khaki shorts and blue t-shirts. Dressing alike was something new they had started to enjoy doing. Why, they really did not know, but it irritated Bonnie Rockwaller so they kept doing it whenever they could. Ron slipped his arm around Kim as she slid closer to him. His pinky finger found the loop of her shorts and slipped in, his hand gently massaging Kim's side. Kim jumped slightly.

"O.K. No tickle attack."

Ron smiled at Kim.

"Who? Me?" he asked innocently.

"Yes. You." She grinned as she slipped her arm around him and gave a warning squeeze.

Kim pulled away slightly , forcing Ron to let go. She took his hand and interlaced her fingers in his. Ron had packed a picnic lunch in their backpacks. This was also something new they had started. They would pack a lunch, then drive off to the lake for a swim, Mount Middleton for a hike or just walk over to the park.

They were about a couple blocks from the park when they noticed an elderly woman looking forlornly up in a tree in her yard. The two teens approached her.

"Is something wrong Mrs. Crumpler?" Kim asked.

"Ohhh, Kimberly, yes. Muffin has climbed up the tree and won't come down."

"Muffin?" Ron asked.

"Oh , yes, my little Muffin climbed up there and now the poor thing won't come down."

Kim took off her backpack.

"Well, Ron and I will get him down."

"I got this one, KP", Ron said.

"You sure , Ron?" Kim glanced up at the tree. It was about forty feet tall.

"Yeah, KP, I got it. It is just a kitten after all. I'll just climb up, put him in my backpack then bring him back down."

Ron pulled all the contents of his backpack out and put it back on. He stepped over to the tree and grabbed the first low limb. He pulled himself up and started to climb. Kim stood under the tree and watched as Ron disappeared into the branches of the tree. Kim stepped back away from the tree, her emerald eyes tracing over the foliage. She was trying to catch a glimpse of Ron as he climbed but the leaves were too thick. She could tell about where he was when a limb would shake from time to time.

Josh, Tara, Brick and Monique walked up.

"Hey girl, where's the BFBF?" Monique asked.

"The nice young man is getting Muffin out of the tree", Mrs. Crumpler answered.

"Ron is climbing _that_ thing?" Josh asked as he trailed his eyes from the bottom to the top of the tree. "That thing is forty feet tall!"

"GET 'EM OUT, RON!" yelled Brick.

"Hey, it's the Brick-man!" yelled Ron back from near the top of the tree.

"HEAD, HANDS AND FEET IN THE GAME,RON!" Kim yelled.

"Oh, I hope Muffin is okay", Mrs. Crumpler whispered.

"GET 'EM OUT, RON!" Josh and Brick yelled.

"I see him!" Ron called out. "He's just above me. Here, kitty, kitty. Nice kitty."

Ron approached the cat and realized that Mrs. Crumpler needed glasses. Muffin was no kitten but a full-grown cat. Ron twisted around while maintaining a good grip on the tree. He pulled his backpack off one shoulder and pulled it in front of him while he unzipped it. The cat stared at Ron doubtfully.

"O.K., Muffin, now, we are going to be good friends. Just let me put you into the backpack then we will get down out of this really, really tall tree."

Ron reached for Muffin. Muffin took one final glance at Ron and did the one thing cats can do very well. Muffin got mad.

"Rowwwrrrrrr!" went Muffin.

"Yaaaaggghhhh!" screamed Ron.

"GET 'EM OUT, RON!"  
"Rowwrrrr!"

"Ahuuuggghhh!"

The top of the tree began to shake. Leaves were flying everywhere.

"RON! Are you okay!" Kim yelled.

"HISSSS, fissssttt, Rowwwrrr!"

"Auugghhhh"

"GET 'EM OUT, RON!"

"Is Ron okay?" asked Monique.

At this point, Ron was attempting to stuff the cat in his backpack while the cat tried to maim him. Ron struggled to maintain a grip on the tree, the cat and the backpack all at the same time. Then he heard a loud buzzing sound. He took the time to glance up, only to look straight into the bottom of the biggest hornet nest he had ever seen.

"I am all about getting out of here", he whimpered.

Kim, Tara and Monique were standing together trying to spot Ron.

"What's wrong with Ron?"

"Is Ron okay?"

"GET 'EM OUT, RON!"

Everyone got quiet when the screams renewed in the tree. The entire top of the tree shook now. Leaves and branches cascaded down. A loud buzzing noise started to emanate from the top of the tree.

"Oh dear, I forgot about that old hornet nest," Mrs. Crumpler mentioned.

"HORNET NEST?" Kim, Monique and Tara said together.

"GET 'EM OUT, RON!"

"Auuugghhhh!"

"Rowwwrrrr! Fissskt!"

"BUZZZZZZ."

"GET 'EM OUT, RON!"

"What's the matter with Ron?"

"Augghhhhh!"

"Kim! Lip-gloss me!"

Kim grabbed the potent weapon from her pocket.

"Ron, how are you going to catch it?"

"Just toss it up here amongst us. It's bound to give one of us some relief."

Kim held her breath, opened the lip-gloss container and threw it into the top of the tree.

Ron saw the small container strike the tree right in front of him. It splattered all over the nest. He tried to hold his breath but at that moment, his pants fell and the hornets had a new area to attack. The first probe of a very sensitive area surprised Ron and he inhaled a great gulp of air and, along with it, a full dose of the lip balm.

Kim rushed to the bottom of the tree after she had thrown the lip balm. She looked up to see if she could spot Ron.

"Ron, are you O .K .?"

There was silence at the top of the tree. The swarm of hornets had fled. An orange streak flew down the tree, past Kim and up in Mrs. Crumpler's arm.

"Muffin! You got down by yourself after all. You deserve a nice bowl of milk."

She turned and headed for her house. She stopped at her door and turned back to Kim.

"I hope your young man is alright. Thank him for me."

She went in and closed the door.

Kim continued to look up into the tree.

"Ron?" she called hopefully.

A dark shape tumbled down through the limbs. She jumped to the side just in time. Ron fell from the last branch and landed with a thud. Kim knelt beside him.

Josh, Tara, Monique and Brick came over to where Kim was on her knees leaning over Ron.

"Is he okay?"

Kim tried to find a place on Ron that was not cut, scratched, bruised or stung. He moaned slightly.

"Ron?" she quietly called.

"KP, take me to your house and call your mom, PLEASE! But first, pull my pants up!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim filled a Zip-Lock Bag full of ice from the refrigerator in the Possible kitchen. Her mom had sent her down to make a number of icepacks while she treated Ron. Earlier Kim ran over to the local pharmacy to get some cream and other medicine. Kim winced each time she heard Ron scream. Her mom had to give him a shot to help with the stings. Luckily, he was not allergic to the hornets.

Kim had placed number of the ice bags in a bowl when her mom came in the kitchen.

"Mom, is he...?"

Mrs. Possible smiled. "He'll be okay, Kimmie. He's going to be sore for awhile, but nothing's broken. He has a lot of cuts and scratches but the cream I put on him will help. The shots I gave him will help the stings and with the pain. You can go up now. Just put the icepacks where he asks you. I don't think you two will be cuddling for a few days."

Kim picked up the bowl and climbed the stairs into her room. Ron sat forlornly on her bed, barely moving. She placed the bowl on her desk and sat next to him.

"Owww, owww, oowww." He whimpered.

"Ron, I am _so_ proud of you." She reached over to put her hand on his shoulder.

"Ahhhh!" Ron whimpered, pulling away from her touch.

"Oh, sorry." She then placed her hand on his leg.

"Ouuuuuu!" Ron moaned. Kim pulled her hand away.

She took his hand in hers.

"EEEiiiieeee!"

Kim jerked her hand away.

"Ron! Is there anywhere I can touch you where you _don't_ hurt?"

Ron turned to look at a forlorn Kim. That look was so like the Puppy Dog Pout.

"Here", he said, pointing to the top of his head.

Kim smiled and stood. She gave him a kiss on the top of his head, and then looked at him with a smile.

"Here." Ron pointed to his forehead.

Kim bent over to kiss his forehead.

Ron looked at Kim; she was watching him with that demurely lowered eye look that drove him crazy.

"Here." He grinned , pointing to his lips.

Kim gave him one big kiss, then sighed.

"Do I look like a total idiot?" he asked.

Kim shook her head.

"Come over here to my dressing mirror. I want to show you a real hero."

Ron shuffled over to the standing mirror that Kim had in her room. It was two-sided so she could flip it over to use either side. Kim stood him up in front of the mirror.

"See. No big damage. You will be okay. Here. Let me get you some clothes out of the closet."

Kim left Ron standing in front of the mirror as she walked over to her closet on the other side of the mirror. Ron looked at himself in the mirror. He turned to each side, then faced the mirror and took a couple of steps closer to get a better look.

Kim came out of her closet with a couple of changes of clothes. She grabbed the top of the mirror, pulling it down so she could ask Ron which outfit he would prefer.

"WHACK!"

"EEEPPPP!"

Kim stood there with the top of the mirror in her hand, looking at Ron. His eyes crossed as his hands went down in front of him. His knees clamped together as he fell to his knees. Kim's face turned beet red.

"MOM! We need more ice!" she yelled.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, nice little adventure for the Ronster here. Salutes to Jerry Clower for his skit "Knock'em out John".and Ray Stevens' "Revenge of the Kittycat". The final scene is a takeoff from a rather famous movie. Take a guess and see if you get it right.

Hope you all enjoyed this little fic. Please leave me a review and let me know what you think.

As always, Kim Possible and the whole crew are owned by Disney.


End file.
